Three Rainbows For You
by NotSoCharmingPrince
Summary: Continuation of my story, Forget to Say. As the girls grow up, once again they look back to the most painful memory of their life: the day their dad died. Rated M for some language.


**Hi peeps, welcome to the aftermath of Zoro's accident, "Three Rainbows For You"! –fanfare plays-**

**I'm…not sure if this will entertain you like "Forget To Say", -bites nails- because it's too short for me, but I'm doing my best to make this fic entertain you all!**

**Oh, "Forget To Say" and this fic had been beta-ed by the wonderful Blu-Calling! Thank you, Blu-swaaan! -hugs- now you can read that without the annoying errors! Special for her, look for the special shout below! This is just become a habit of mine, if I planned to enter OCs, I'll enter my favorite authors/friends at FF instead!**

**Enough ramblings, let's get straight to the story!**

**Oooppss, before I forget, I have to post the Disclaimer, haven't I?**

**Disclaimer: I am sure as hell I don't own One Piece. If I did, then there would be more angst in it...and the usage of Inu, Claro, and Plushie names are not approved by them, I merely used it because it's like my token of appreciation! ^^**

December 22nd, 1985

_Plushie's POV_

When uncle Usopp came to pick us up at school today, I instantly knew that something wasn't right. Usually it's Pops who does that. Claro, Inu, and I were planning to have dinner outside to celebrate the birthday of our friend Aven. Somehow I knew that this had to do something with you, because we knew that you were supposed to be home two days ago. When I asked uncle Usopp he sputtered and flushed and told us that you were sick in the hospital.

I frowned as I remembered that you never had a serious disease; a cold was probably the worst that you ever caught. We demanded him to tell us the truth, or we would tell Aunt Kaya that he was close to having his income cut by his boss because he was often caught lying. He sighed in defeat and told us the truth about your condition, he never even once looked at us. At that time I didn't know what emotions were etched on his face but now, since we are older, we know.

It was hurt and unspoken condolences.

_Claro's POV_

My stomach did a back flip that time. What the fuck? You got in an accident? Badly hurt? At that time I just wanted to punch uncle Usopp in the face, thinking that it was just one of his sick jokes. I've never hated him, but sometimes his jokes and lies go a little bit too far.

But when I saw his trembling lips and his petty attempts to hold back the tears by squinting his eyes I knew he was telling the truth. For the first time I felt utterly defeated. The only thing I could do was just sit back and think, "_Why? You're so big, strong, and healthy. Your muscles were practically bulging out. You worked out every day_."

I always believed that you are immortal. With your fencing skills, nothing could stand in your way. I always thought that if you ever died, it would be because you were fighting the Gods or dying at a very, very old age.

Not by something like this. This…this fucking accident.

No…my hero would not have died from something as small as this crap.

_Inu's POV_

Being in the hospital is scary. Every nurse that we met comforted us with words that were far too complex for us to understand. Even some of our distant family members came to hug us, sobbing, telling us that everything would be alright. Some even go as far as giving us money and a lot of games that we only dreamt of having. Even Aven came, crying as hard as can be, and then celebrated her birthday with us in the lobby of the hospital.

Why? What is it with everyone? Why has everyone started doing weird things? We…we just want to see you; we just want to see Pops. We just wanted to make sure that you were okay. Is that so hard to understand?

I remembered that we fell asleep on the couch in the lobby, tired from Aven's party. I remembered I woke up first. Then, I saw Pops, sitting in the plastic chair near the morgue's door. His face was covered by his hands, his ankle rested on his knee. His shoulders were shaking. I felt relieved, thinking that Pops was laughing because you were finally healed. I called Pops, then went running to met him. He then lifted his face to see me.

Now, as I think it over again, I wish I'd never seen Pops' face that day.

_Plushie's POV_

I awoke hearing a loud 'thump'. Rubbing my eyes I only saw Pops hugging Inu who had been sobbing on the floor. Frowning, I woke Claro who slept beside me, and slowly poking Pops shoulder, asking what was wrong.

Then I felt myself turn to jelly, staring blankly down the hospital alley.

December 20th, 1985. 11.40 pm. You died in a truck accident. Causes: multiple fractures, trauma to your cranium, and severe blood loss. Why? Not because you had lost your battle with the Bat-Man who stalks truckers at night like Inu thought. Not because you were cheated by your rival swordsman who was ten-feet tall like Claro thought.

It's because you had accidentally slept while you were driving, not wanting to spend just 10 minutes to stop at a truck stop and rest. I knew why you did that, because you didn't want to be late so you could spend Christmas with us. You already promised to us – and especially Pops – that you were going to attend this Christmas with us.

You…_died_.

Then I suddenly felt light-headed, and only saw black.

_Once upon a time, in heaven, _

_A baby was going to born on Earth._

_Reaching its final moments in heaven,_

_The baby asks God,_

"_Your angels said that you are going to send me to Earth,_

_But how do I live there? I'm very small and fragile."_

_Then God says "I have already chosen two of my best angels for you,_

_To protect you and nurture you."_

"_But up here, all that I ever have to do is sing and laugh,_

_And that is more than enough for me." Said the baby frowning._

_Then God says "Your angels will sing for you, fight for you._

_They will try to love your darkest side,_

_Even though you will sometimes worry their hearts._

_They will love you for everything you are,_

_Giving you the warmth of love that you will come to be fond of."_

_The baby then realized that God could not be convinced to let him/her stay,_

_The baby asked God again while lowering their head._

"_Then God, how can I talk with you,_

_When you are not by my side?"_

"_You can talk to me through prayer, my child,_

_Even though I will be always beside you, no matter where you are._

_Your angels will teach you how to do that."_

_Then the baby's head perked up, saying,_

"_Really God? That's pretty cool! Why have I never seen my angels around here?"_

"_They are waiting for you down there, my child."_

"_Really? What are their names?_

_Then God smile and answered, _

"_Mother…_

_And_

_Father…"_

December 23rd, 1985.

_Claro's POV_

It was hard to come home the next day, because I knew that I wouldn't see you lying under Sport again, fixing at least one broken part of it.

I realized that you wouldn't get up after hearing our childish whining then chase us around the lawn, grinning, threatening to put oil smudges on our faces.

I realized that we won't see you dancing with Pops at midnight after we were supposed to be asleep, using even the smallest amount of time to woo Pops.

I realized that we won't see dirty oil smudges on your clothes again, staining them permanently.

I realized that you wouldn't sneak us out of the house anymore and take us to the candy shop and buy all of their chocolate. Pops would be waiting for us while standing at the doorway, scowling, with his hands on his hips.

Realizing that…you can't fulfill your promise…to take our hands while we're walking down the aisle, then secretly gives your death glare 'take care of my daughter, you bastard' to our fidgeting groom…

I felt tears welling up in my eye as I stared to your empty bedroom. But then I'll hold it, knowing that you wouldn't like to see me cry. I'm your ace, aren't I? And an ace doesn't cry…

"_Remember Claro if you feel that you are going to cry just laugh over it! It'll be gone in a flash!"_ I remembered what Pops said to me long ago.

So I laughed. First it was just a weak giggle but then it erupted into a massive laugh.

I laughed so hard, hoping to make the pain go away, but the images of you kept coming back.

Your gruff voice…

Your trademark scowl and nose-pinching…

Your images when you practiced your fencing in the morning…

…I…miss you…Dad…

_When your parents are gone,_

_There will be no more annoying questions like_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Who are you going to with?"_

"_Have you finished your homework?"_

"_How's your day?"_

"_Have you eaten?"_

"_You should do it, because I said so."_

_Then, when they are gone for real,_

_You realize that,_

_No one will greet you when you came home,_

_No one will sleep in that bedroom anymore,_

_The folded clothes in the dresser won't be used anymore,_

_The scent on their pillows that slowly slipping away,_

_The beer cans in the refrigerator will be untouched,_

_The sweet baking smell from the kitchen is missing,_

_No one will turn off your lamp in your bedroom anymore,_

_No one will ask you to do chores anymore,_

_No one will call for dinner downstairs._

_But most of all,_

_You realized the fact that,_

_No one will ever have your back anymore._

_When you are sleeping with a broken heart,_

_The waking up is the hardest part._

December 24th, 1985

_Claro's POV_

I've never attended a funeral before. I'm surprised to see that hundreds of people came to give you their final farewells. Every one of our family and friends came, including those that I've never see before.

There was a blond man with a beautiful orange-haired lady, whose tummy was rather large and round. The lady was crying and giving Pops hugs while the blond man just stood in the corner smoking continuously with glazed eyes.

There was a snow-white haired man, holding hands with a bespectacled woman. The man gave Pops a sympathetic handshake while the woman scurried over to us, also crying, and gave us her phone number so we could call her anytime we liked.

There was a tall, lanky, African-American man with afro hair and his blue-nosed reindeer pet. The man gave a wonderful poem about you making us all shed a tear or two.

There was a weird guy with blue hair and metal plating on his nose with an elegant purple-clad lady. The guy just started bawling on the floor, while the lady silently walked over to your coffin, placing your comical signature flower –a cactus and a dandelion- beside you.

I thought that you must be a pretty popular guy out there. I'll always knew that you were special, but you're my dad. That day, I also knew that you're pretty much a special father figure to them. There must be so many who consider you to be special too.

December 24th, 2008

_Inu's POV_

Now, even though 23 years have passed, I'm still thinking about you, still missing you all the time. Sometimes I cry until I go to sleep at night, but I try not to be so desperate. I know, there's still many things that I should be grateful for in my life. You gave us so much love, more than any kids will probably ever receive in their life. True, now you can't take us to fencing practice on the weekend, take us to a diner for breakfast, talk in your funny sarcastic way and sneaking us chocolate anymore. But…I know that you're still here with me.

You're in my heart and my bones. I can hear your voice in my mind, telling me what to do with my life. When I can't hear your voice and don't know what to do, I try to imagine what would you tell me. That you're standing in front of me, raking your fingers through my hair softly, giving me advice and helping me solve my problems. I know that whatever I do, I will always love you and remember you.

I've heard Aven telling stories to her children that when somebody with a pure heart dies God will send a rainbow to be their vehicle to heaven. Hearing this, my memory returned to the day of your funeral.

It was raining that day, but I remembered that when we reached your grave, the rain suddenly stopped.

Then, out of nowhere, there were three rainbows painted gracefully in the sky.

Your are 6'3" tall. I laughed because I thought one rainbow was not enough to lift you up to heaven.

_We love you daddy…_

_~End~_

**So…yeah, there you have it. You realize up there, that lame poetry thingy? Yea, that's my petty attempt to try poetry. Tell me if it sucked, I'll erase it…**

**Here's the answer to your might-be questions!**

**-You'll realize that each girl (or not realized, because of my poor writing skill XD) has a different personality. Plushie is the smart, nerd, stick-by-the-rule type. Claro is basically a mini-Zoro version XD, with a harsh mouth but a sensitive heart. While Inu is the mini-Luffy version, the emotional, feminine type. I thought that each girl should have a different behavior to make it look real. Forgive me if the POV's sucked, this is my first attempt to do multiple POVs.**

**-FYI, Zoro is Dad, while Luffy is Pops.**

**-I realized that you're probably confused with the girls name, but please bear with it. I mean, come on! This is an One Piece world, where every name is weird. If there's a normal name, such as Betty, Susan, George, Peter, Jessica, etc, now that is WEIRD! XD**

**Please ask me if you have any questions! Thank you all to spare your time reading this fic! -bows- ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**Thanks, and have a nice day!**

**NSCP**


End file.
